The Last Time
by FairyAtYourService
Summary: "This is the last time I'll cry for him."
1. Chapter 1: She's Tired

**Genres:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

**A/N:** Hello! This is my second story here. I hope you enjoy it. Please bear with my poor English. Thank you!

* * *

"I'm slowly giving up."

He looked at his owner. He knew why she said that.

"I wish it didn't hurt."

He nodded because that's all he can do right now.

"I wish I didn't care."

He sighed. It hurts him to hear her say all of these things.

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it?"

"Stop saying that."

"It slices up your heart and then someone goes inside and boom. You're all messed up."

"Lucy, stop that."

She looked at him, hurt visible in her eyes.

"I wish that I never met him."

* * *

Seven weeks passed. He noticed she had been ignoring him. He decided to confront her.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

She looked up at him, closing her book and sighed.

"I wish that I had never met you."

He froze.

"W-wh-what?" He stuttered. He didn't understand. Why is she saying this?

"You're always with her. When I ask you what about me, you're always saying me what about her. I just can't take it anymore. I have a life, too Natsu. My world doesn't depend on you."

She stood up and left. And then she stop.

"You know, I wish that I never met you. Then there would be no need to impress you. No need to want you. No need for loving you. No need for crying over you. No need for heartbreaks. No need for pain or tears. No need for forgotten promises. No need for rejected hugs. No need for crying myself to sleep. No need for everything you've done to make me feel this way."

She looked at him and smiled a genuine smile.

"But then again, I glad I did meet you because you were the one who always asked me if anything was wrong. The one who cared when everyone else didn't. And the one who did things just for me. Thank you."

She walked up to him and hugged him, only to be pushed away by her.

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?"

"Nothing, Lisanna. Just giving him a hug. It's been a long time since we talked. Well, I better get going. It's already late night."

She walked away.

"This is the last time."

* * *

Natsu don't know what to do. Everyone in guild is worried about Lucy. After they talked, she hasn't been in the guild and it's almost two months. Deciding that she might be in trouble, almost everyone in the guild agreed to go to her apartment.

There, they found Lucy, staring at her keys.

"Luc-" Natsu was about to call her when Erza grabbed him by his collar.

"Let's just stay here. Observe her." Makarov said, hurt visible in every word he said.

"I'm tired already, guys," she said, looking at her keys.

"I don't know what to do. I'm broken. I'm useless. I'm alone. I'm clueless. I'm confused. I feel betrayed. I'm depressed at the same time anxious. I'm ready to give up. I'm pathetic. I feel like I'm going to just fall apart any moment. I'm never good enough."

She looked up at the ceiling and let the tears fall down.

"And she's everything I'm not. She's everything they want. I'm just….. I'm just a replacement."

He grabbed the nearest thing that he could grab and burned it. He's angry. He's angry not at her, but at himself. He made her feel this way.

"I'm trying to be perfect. But that's not what I want to be. I'm pretending to be her, knowing I would never replace her. Ah. I'm fucked up."

Everyone froze. Did she just cuss? They knew she didn't cuss. But right now, they were proven wrong.

"I'm all scarred."

She took her phone and dialed his number.

"Hey. I need you right now. Can you come over at my house? And…. ahm….. Stay the night?"

She smiled.

"Thanks, Sting."

* * *

So hey guys! I'm back hihi :) Got busy in school work and stuff. Sexy Review button is missing you :(


	2. Chapter 2: Letting Her Go

**Genres:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

**A/N:** Hello! So I'm back ! :) Sorry for the late and super short update. So busy with press works :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please hit the review button. Ja ne!

* * *

"He's not worth it."

"You're telling yourself the same thing over and over again," Loki said.

"This is the only thing that my mind thinks. Is that my fault?"

He chose to keep quiet because he knew she's thinking something different.

"Is it my fault? To fall in love with him?"

"I suppose not."

She sighed. "See. It's not my damn fault but I'm the one who's suffering."

He doesn't know what to say. All he knows is Lucy is hurting. He stood up.

"C'mon. I'll walk you home."

* * *

Morning came. Loki decided to go to the guild today and see what's happening. As he opened the door, he strode pass the boy who makes his princess hurt so much. He tied to be quiet and fast for them not to notice him. But the dragon slayer noticed his presence.

"Loki!"

Anger. That is what he feels right now. The celestial spirit wants to punch his face but he can't, knowing his master cares for him.

"What is it?"

"How is she?"

Natsu's been worried since the incident in Lucy's house. Every day, he can smell his scent on her. And his disgusted by it. But they have decided not to butt in because their scared that they may be taking her happiness again.

"You're asking how is she? You know what you've done to her and now you're asking me?!" Loki yelled, catching the attention of the whole guild.

"Just answer the question, child. We're all worried about her," Makarov said, motioning Loki to speak.

"She's hurt. She's sad. She's dying. She's a mess. She's in pain but is still smiling. She is screaming but is silent. She's depressed. She thinks no one cares. She thinks she's nothing to this whole guild when I'm trying to make her feel better. She thinks she's not good enough. She thinks she's not important to you guys. And her thinking like that hurts me. Hurts us." Loki finished, tears visible in his eyes.

"I come here for a favor. And please do me this favor. For her sake. Please." He pleaded. He pleads for his master's happiness.

"What is it, child? Tell us and we're willing to cooperate."

"Let her go already."


End file.
